Fragmentos
by Kuromi1905
Summary: Recuerdos de un pasado ajeno, de un amor frustrado y de una vida robada. Memorias perdidas y fragmentadas de una letal asesina que volvera a encontrarse con los fantasmas de su antigua vida en aquella fria tarde de diciembre.


Fragmentos

Aquella tarde de diciembre parecía ser como otras tantas de la presente época invernal que se presentaba en el punto máximo de su temporal estadía, tiñendo de tonalidades grises el cielo y cubriendo de un intenso manto blanco la tierra y los arboles vacíos, adornándolos delicadamente para la ocasión con los apagados e impecables colores del invierno, como si de una importante fiesta se tratase y en la que aquellos acogedores y níveos paisajes eran el atractivo y el complemento principal para tan trascendental celebración, siendo una curiosa comparación que no distaba para nada de la realidad, quizás por el clima festivo que se vivía o la armoniosa alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente, ya que ese día en particular no era otro más en el calendario que pasaría desapercibido, sino todo lo contrario, aquel día era la víspera de una de las celebración más importantes y esperadas, aquella en el amor y la felicidad reinaba en los corazones de todas las personas, olvidándose por un momento de todos los récores y asperezas que pudieran existir, para así festejar juntos y el paz en las fiestas de nochebuena la llegada de la navidad; una festividad que para muchos era motivo de gran algarabía y buenos momentos, y que contrariamente para otros aquel día tan especial traía consigo a los fantasmas de la nostalgia, desenterrando difusos recuerdos de un pasado distante y doloroso...como pequeños fragmentos de una antigua vida que ahora le eran más que ajenas.

La nieve caí copiosa e incesantemente a su alrededor, cubriendo ligeramente sus hombros y tiñendo de un intenso blanco su largo abrigo negro que la resguardaba del persistente nevada, junto con una fría brisa invernal que se paseaba por los alrededores de aquel solitario lugar, meciendo suavemente sus largos cabellos oscuros y acariciando con crueldad su rostro, como si afiladas cuchillas rozaran sutilmente su llamativa piel azulada, mientras sus apagados orbes color ámbar se fijaban insistentemente al frente, en un punto en particular de ese enorme sitio, y reflejando nada más que una enorme frialdad y un notable desinterés en su adusta mirada e inexpresivas facciones para con aquello que se erguía firmemente frente a ella, ese pedazo de mármol grabado que guardaba memoria a una vida ya extinta, un simple y olvidado monumento que representaba uno de los momentos más emocionantes y dolorosos de su amarga existencia…y el recuerdo de un pasado lejano que creía enterrado en lo más profundo del olvido y su desquebrajada alma pero que sorpresivamente en esos momentos comenzaban a aflorar en su derruida mente como pequeños vestigios de memorias y sueños impropios, pertenecientes a alguien que para aquella sombría mujer había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para esa impasible dama, completamente ensimismada en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, con su mirada aun estática en esa sencilla lapida de las tantas que decoraban aquella apartada necrópolis y un semblante que parecía mostrara una serenidad inquebrantable pero que poco a poco, con el pasar de los segundos, comenzaba a vislumbrarse cierto atisbo de inquietud y contrariedad, sentimientos que le eran completamente extraños la morena ya que hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de experimentar esas sensaciones de humanidad para pasar a ser el "arma perfecta", la asesina implacable en que la habían convertido, y todo gracias del agudo dolor que carcomía su cabeza y la asfixiante angustia que se acumulaba en su pecho cuyo causante eran esas confusas imágenes sin sentido que se repetían constantemente en su mente, al igual que el nombre del dueño de la deteriorada tumba que se encontraba frente a ella, esas palabras talladas en piedra que resonaban asiduamente hasta el punto de aturdirla y no escuchara otra cosa que frase repetirse una y otra vez en medio del reinante silencio del lugar:

" _Gérard…."_

Un nombre que le era tan desconocido como familiar a la vez y que le provocaban un sinfín de sensaciones encontradas que iban desde el más profundo desprecio hasta una angustiante melancolía y un sincero afecto que solamente lograban desconcertarla más y más, llevándola lentamente hasta los límites de su frágil cordura, ya que se suponía un "experimento de guerra" como ella le era imposible sentir emoción alguna más que el vacío placer de matar a quien se cruzase en su camino y más con razón dejarse doblegar por ese cumulo de sentimientos que la atosigaban en esos momentos, y haciendo inútil todo intento por suprimir aquellos repulsivos rastros de humanidad o por encontrar un significado a esos difusos retazos de innumerables recuerdos que se sucedían infinitamente en su mente…o quizás solamente buscaba recordar la razón del porqué de ese doloroso remordimiento que hace tiempo la acompañaban y la conexión que tenía con aquel desconocido difunto, y su impensada visita al cementerio en las vísperas de nochebuena.

Un notable gesto de molestia se dibujó en su rostro ante aquel incomprensible tormento de que estaba viviendo y que sumado al punzante malestar en su cabeza no hacía más que acrecentar su evidente incomodidad ante aquel incoherente rompecabezas de imágenes al azar y el constante repetir de esas palabras, reproduciéndose una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo en sus pensamientos, ocasionando que con cada segundo que pasaba un profundo resentimiento fuera agravándose cada vez más para con aquel causante de un tormento, plagado de dudas y ambigüedades, que parecía nunca acabar…desempolvando un pasado manchado de sangre y desdicha. Con el paso de los minutos y la incontrolable frustración que la embargaba busco, ya por demás agobiada, despejar su mente del laberinto de pensamientos en que se había transformado apartando bruscamente su vista de ese descuidado sepulcro para después dirigir sus orbes avellana a cualquier punto lejano de ese lugar pero, en su desesperado intento de borrar esas "falsas" y liosas memorias, su mirada termino por toparse con una curiosa y solitaria rosa de un intenso carmín que reposaba delicadamente sobre aquella nívea alfombra blanca que era ahora la tierra de aquel camposanto, adornando con su vivo color el panorama gris y sombrío del presente invierno, como si de un obsequio para ese "anónimo" sujeto cuya existencia se había extinguido hace tiempo, una ofrenda que, aunque pequeña y sencilla, cargaba consigo un profundo significado para aquella insensible mujer de un amor puro y un resentimiento inconmensurable, de esperanzas deshechas y anhelos perdidos, de todo aquello que en algún momento pudo ser y hoy se veía reducido a escombros y cenizas, envenenada por el olvido y la culpa, convertidas ahora en borrosos trozos de recuerdos que se plasmaban con fuerza en su mente y en su corazón marchito, haciendo inútil toda intención de escapar de aquel pasado ausente que en esos instantes la atormentaban…y aquella voz oculta en lo más recóndito de su ser que le gritaba con vehemencia una verdad que se rehusaba a aceptar.

Miles de imágenes entrecruzadas comenzaron acumularse en sus pensamientos que, a diferencia de las anteriores en donde ninguna parecía tener una lógica certera, estas se conectaban curiosamente con aquella delicada rosa que descansaba a sus pies, como si esos retazos sueltos fueran uniéndose hasta cobrar un sentido tan perturbador como sorpresivo, restaurándolos hasta hacer de esas viejas memorias que creía aniquiladas en claros recuerdos de quien realmente era antes de "morir" en las sombras del abandono y las despiadadas garras de aquella maquiavélica organización para la que ahora servía "fielmente", recordando así pequeños detalles que, aunque sin aparente importancia, eran relevantes para la desconcertada pelinegra como su pasión por el ballet o su gusto por las flores, especialmente por las rosas rojas y blancas, al momento que el doloroso zumbido en su cabeza empezaba a aumentar lentamente con cada descubrimiento de su pasado. Una extraña sensación se de tristeza y nostalgia invadieron a la fría cazadora ante la sorpresiva aparición de un enigmático sujeto que ante la presencia de este en cada una de sus antiguas vivencias no tenía más que muestras de afecto y amables acciones para con ella, un desconocido que en más de una ocasión supo obsequiarle un ramo de aquellas que fueron sus flores favoritas junto con palabras dulces y sinceras, una difusa silueta que lentamente iba tomando forma hasta dejar ver su verdadera apariencia y mostrarle aquello que creía muerto, ese secreto que se escondía en lo más hondo de aquel cascaron vacío que llamaba corazón….y que bramaba desesperada por escapar de esas pesadas cadenas con las que la habían confinado a la más cruel soledad.

Un sofocante nudo se formó en su garganta ante la aparición de ese fantasma sin rostro que se repetía cientos de veces en sus borrosas y caóticas memorias, sembrando más dudas en su ya turbia existencia, pero que con el pasar de los segundos aquella imagen de esa silueta sombría iba aclarándose hasta develar su identidad y la razón de profundo remordimiento que envenenaban a la "impávida" mujer; sintió su cabeza arder ante el perforante malestar que la atosigaba y el angustiante dolor que la desbordaba por dentro ante aquel recuerdo que volvía nítidamente a su mente y laceraba brutamente su alma ante la presencia del dueño de ese nombre grabado fríamente en el mármol de aquel monumento que se encontraba frente a ella y de aquella voz fuerte y cálida que endulzaba sus oídos en esos instantes, de aquel ser de facciones masculinas pero suaves, de semblante calmo e imponente, de ese noble hombre del cual podía recordar todo y nada a la vez como la acogedora calidez de su piel blanca rozar incontables veces con sus manos, el impetuoso choque entre sus cuerpos desnudos entregándose completamente a sus más bajas pasiones y el incontrolable deseo de amarse, el agarre posesivo de sus brazos sobre su delicada figura, envolviéndola en un protector abrazo y acunándola en la confortante tibieza de su pecho, el fulgor de sus intensos orbes esmeraldas dedicándole miradas llenas de afecto y fervor que la hacían estremecer, la sedosa melena castaña en la que supo enterrar sus dedos a modo de un tierno juego o un salvaje impulso de deseo y placer, la salvaje fuerza de sus manos con las que acariciaba los rincones más ocultos de su cuerpo y su ser, el adictivo sabor de sus labios los cuales tuvo la suerte de degustar numerosas veces atreves de lujuriosos besos y sutiles roces, pero a pesar de ello, de todos esos momentos vividos al lado de aquel galante "extraño", no podía recordar la razón del porqué del rencor y la aflicción que la invadían…y más que nada el lazo que los unía en un destino trágico y ruin.

Una expresión amarga y descontenta se dibujó en su rostro ante la nítida imagen de aquel sereno castaño, reproduciendo incesantemente en sus pensamientos como si de una molesta plaga se tratase, y que junto con persistente dolor en su cabeza y las intensas emociones que experimentaba en esos momentos no hacían más que agravar preocupante estado de confusión y fastidio ante la persona frágil y "sentimental" que supo ser, aquellos vestigios de una débil muchacha que clamaba por salir de la prisión de olvido e indiferencia a la que había sido condenada junto con ese pasado que nunca debió ser desenterrado. Asqueada e irritada busco suprimir todo rastro de sentimiento de gélido corazón, buscando así recuperar impasibilidad que tanto la caracterizaba, cerrando por un momento sus ojos para tratar de calmar un poco su convulsionada mente, al momento en que escondía sus manos ligeramente temblorosas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y descomprimía lentamente la angustiante presión en su pecho que le hacía difícil respirar, pero cuando parecía que la calculadora pelinegra lograba apaciguar el brioso mar de pensamientos que era su cabeza el sutil e inesperado roce de la yemas de sus dedos contra un misterioso objeto oculto en uno de sus bolsillos, perturbando así la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir, provocando así que centrar su atención en eso que acababa de alterar…llevándose una sorpresa por demás ingrata.

Sin perder tiempo tomo con suma rapidez aquella enigmática cosa entre sus manos para así develar de una vez por todas que era eso que se escondía intrigantemente entre sus ropas, fijando su mirada en su palma derecha que cargaba con ese inesperado "tesoro", solo para descubrir que aquel objeto de su molestia era un simple anillo de oro, algo sucio y gastado, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes que a simple vista parecía diferir en nada a otras joyas como esas pero, con el pasar del tiempo, aquel diminuto pedazo de metal fue diferenciándose más y más de otros de aquellos objetos que había visto la letal asesina hasta adquirir un valor y relevancia única para ahora atónita mujer que miraba sin poder creérselo aquella alianza que descansaba en su palma que traía consigo un sinnúmero de nuevos recuerdos…y un significado por demás especial que nunca imagino volver a recordar.

Aquel agudo y lacerante zumbido volvió a resonar impiadosamente en su cabeza, al momento en que su respiración se volvía agitada y sus apagados orbes ámbar comenzaban a empañarse de angustia y rabia, ante aquella luz de verdad que aclaraba las sombras de su memoria que esa pequeña pieza de meta, tan íntima como ajena, traía consigo; se negaba a aceptarlo, no quería creerlo, ni menos aún pensarlo pero por más que lo intentara no podía negarse a esa cruda realidad que la golpeaba de frente, ya que por más que lo tratase no podía entrar una razón u explicación lógica que le permitiera apoyarse en su férreo rechazo a la idea que en esos momentos sobrevolaba su mente, siendo quizás su única excusa el "completamente segura" de que se había deshecho de aquella cosa hace mucho tiempo y que eso que estaba ahora en su mano no era lo que parecía ser, cuando en realidad una pequeña parte de ella sabía de qué se trataba ese objeto y más aún que le pertenecía, siendo una presentimiento que no tardaría en comprobar al colocar esa joya, con cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad, en una posición tal que le permitiera observar con más nitidez la delicada frase labrada en el reverso de la misma que versaba:

" _Gérard et Amélie Lacroix,_ _un amour, une destination. »_

Unas simples palabras que, cargada intensos sentimientos, daban fiel certeza de la pertenencia y significado de aquella alhaja, haciendo que su calvario se agravara hasta los límites de lo insoportable y que los insignificantes vestigios de su viejo yo, atrapada en una telaraña de mentiras y dolor, despertara de su eterno letargo, trayendo consigo de las profundidades del abandono aquello que nunca debió ser recordado y que en esos instantes aparecían como imágenes claras que rememoraban algunos de los que fueron los momentos más felices antigua vida como el día en que su amado le pediría matrimonio antes de partir a una batalla con un futuro incierto, o aquella tarde de primavera en la elegiría formalizar el amor que se profesaban en una sencilla pero bella celebración junto con sus más íntimos allegados en un momento en que aquello significaba para ese par de enamorados una halo de felicidad y esperanza para un mundo sumido en el caos y la miseria. Pero así como el destino es benévolo también fue cruel con aquellas nobles almas, particularmente con la esperanzada de mirada pacífica y amable sonrisa, ya que como si de una sádica venganza se tratase esas preciosas vivencias fueron reemplazadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por esos amargos y desgarradores recuerdos de cuando su futuro le fue arrebatado y su existencia destruida en mil pedazos a manos de esa entidad clandestina, de fines ambiguos y egoístas, conocida como "Talón", siendo secuestrada y torturada, tratada como una rata de laboratorio, cuya vida solo importaba para consumar su más ambicioso proyecto y la venganza perfecta contra aquel organismo militar que luchaba por poner fin a la feroz guerra que se había desatado entre humanos y Omnicos, interfiriendo más de una vez en sus oscuros propósitos, experimentando con ella de formas impensadas y crueles, despojándola de su identidad y suprimiéndola de su humanidad hasta crear al "soldado perfecto", una asesina mortal y certera, cumpliendo cualquier orden que le dieran sin rechistara, poniendo su lealtad por encima de todo y de todos como había demostrado en más de una ocasión; aquellas nefastas imágenes fueron sucediéndose una tras otras hasta llegar al momento culmine de su pesadilla sin fin, en donde pondría a prueba su fidelidad para con sus "creadores", esa fría noche de otoño en la que cumpliría con creces su más grande misión, rememorando ese momento de una manera tan visceral y descarnada que volvía a revivir a lujo de detalle aquella velada en la que se vería "forzada" a poner fin a la existencia de su esposo, asesinándolo a sangre fría mientras dormía a tan solo una semana de haber sido "rescatada" de sus captores, viéndose de pie junto a su "presa" con una frialdad inhumana en su rostro que detonaba la carencia de sentimientos producto del fuete reacondicionamiento que había sido expuesta, manteniendo clavada su indiferente mirada en el cadáver sin vida de la persona que más amo en este mundo, tendido sobre la cama que hace segundos supieron compartir, sangrando profusamente por la grotesca herida que le había asestado en la cabeza, tiñendo las sábanas blancas del lecho con el color de una trágica venganza, mientras sostenía firmemente con sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas y manchadas con pequeños rastros de sangre, la pistola de grueso calibre con la que acababa de dar muerte a su amado y una solitaria lagrima se resbala por sus frígidas facciones, manteniéndose estática en su lugar en la tinieblas de aquella habitación con la tenue luz de la luna como único testigo del terrible pecado que acababa de cometerse, cobrándose en esa desgraciada noche las vidas de aquellos dos amantes y el alma de una mujer maldita…para luego desvanecerse lentamente en las sombras del olvido.

Poco a poco los vividos recuerdos en su mente fueron apagándose hasta no quedar más que una espesa oscuridad y una dominante calma, al momento que el agudo dolor en su cabeza comenzaban paulatinamente su intensidad, devolviendo así la tranquilidad a aquella conmovida dama que continuaba con su vista puesta en aquel preciado objeto, todavía presa del desconcierto y estupor de esa fuerte revelación. Pocos fueron los segundos que pasaron para que la serena pelinegra recobrara el semblante serio e imperturbable que tanto la caracterizaba, al instante en que desviaba cortantemente su mirada de esa descuidada sortija y dejaba escapar un hondo y pesado suspiro de sus labios, disponiéndose luego a guardar silencio durante unos escasos pero prolongados minutos, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos en medio de una constante y "agresiva" nevada, para después romper sorpresivamente con aquella inquebrantable afonía con las siguientes palabras:

-Gérard…mon amour…perdóname – dijo a modo de susurro con voz quebradiza y melancólica, detonando los sentimientos de culpa y desazón que la invadían, para después volver nuevamente a la serenidad del silencio, en el instante en que amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin emoción mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza su viejo anillo de bodas que alguna vez significo algo más que un simple pedazo de metal manchado por un cruel desamor y sus ojos se quedaban fijos en ese olvidado sepulcro de quien fue alguna vez su esposo, resguardándose en la soledad de aquel apartado cementerio en la ingrata compañía los fantasmas de su pasado… y de aquellos etéreos fragmentos de un alma destruida que aun latía en lo más profundo de su corazón envenenado y marchito por el dolor de un mísero destino.

" _Somos dos almas olvidadas, somos aquello que pudo ser, enviciados por la traición de un destino trágico y vil…somos las víctimas de un juego sádico y una maldición eterna, heridos de muerte nos desangramos…somos el invierno y la primavera, aquella débil llama que arde en las cenizas de una esperanza destruida, esa marchita flor que se niega a ser deshojada…perdurando por siempre en pequeños fragmentos, en difusos recuerdos de una mente rota y un corazón vacío"_

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes como sus orígenes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Blizaard Entertainment.

La historia en si está basada en el comic oficial publicado durante la época de navidad titulado "Reflejos", sin más que decir espero que la historia sea de su agrado y todo comentario será bienvenido. Gracias por su interés.


End file.
